Une drôle de surprise
by Navirina
Summary: Elsa passait une agréable journée dans la Montagne avec Jack, lorsque Anna débarqua. Selon elle, Elsa devait revenir de toute urgence à Arendelle pour régler un problème... OS - MULTICROSSOVER


_**Voici un OS trèèèès court. Même moi je le trouve trop court. Il me déçoit... M'enfin. J'avais prévu de le publier le 21 décembre mais euh... Bah j'ai eu la flemme de l'écrire à temps. XD**_

 _ **Vous êtes habitués depuis le temps.**_  
 _ **Mais comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Toute critique (CONSTRUCTIVE) est la bienvenue. :)**_

 _ **Sinon Jack, faut sortir du lit d'Elsa et faire ton job mon vieux!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'air en haut de la Montagne du Nord. Les rayons faisaient briller de milles feux la glace du palais encastré dans la roche.

Un bruit brisa le silence. Une femme riait. Elle était allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Au dessus d'elle, un homme chatouillait la peau nue de son ventre.

« Jack, arrête ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas... pas à respirer ! »

Il eut un rire moqueur.

« Si tu peux parler, tu peux respirer Elsa. »

Il arrêta tout de même et s'assit à ses côtés. Elsa se redressa et arrangea sa coiffure. Elle réajusta ensuite le sweat bleu qu'elle portait. Elle regarda Jack. Ses cheveux blancs étaient aussi décoiffés que d'habitude et ses yeux, aussi bleus que la glace autour d'eux, brillaient.

Elsa se leva et Jack put la regarder en entier. Il adorait la façon dans le sweat – SON sweat – tombait sur ses jambes. Elle ne portait que ceci et des sous-vêtements. Lui-même n'avait qu'un t-shirt et un boxer noirs, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. Il regarda son aimée sortir de la chambre et se leva.

Elsa descendit dans une pièce servant de cuisine. Les meubles étaient en glace et servaient surtout de décoration. Elle avait malgré tout stocké des aliments dans un placard. Elle prenait du chocolat lorsque Jack la rejoignit. Il avait mit son pantalon et appuya son bâton contre le mur. Il regarda la jeune reine avec amusement.

« Encore du chocolat ? T'es complètement accro ma pauvre. »

Elle lui tira la langue et croqua dans la tablette.

Jack allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit un snowgie. Il s'agissait de Crystal, l'une des rares femelles. La petite créature s'adressa à eux d'une petite voix aiguë.

« Y'a tante Anna à la porte. Elle veut voir maman. Elle dit que c'est urgent. »

Elsa posa aussitôt le chocolat et parti en courant. Elle jeta au passage son pull à Jack, créant sa robe dans le même mouvement.

« Anna ?! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa jeune sœur, paniquée.

Celle-ci se tenait dans l'entrée avec Kristoff, son mari. Elle leva la tête en entendant les pas d'Elsa.

« -Wow Elsa, ça te va trop bien les cheveux détachés.  
-ANNA !  
-Oui pardon. Euh... En fait je crois que j'ai fait... une bêtise...  
-Laquelle ? »

La cadette joua avec son gant, nerveuse.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes... voir par toi-même. »

Elsa monta donc sur le traîneau et Jack, qui l'avait suivi, ouvrit la voie en gelant le sol sous Sven. Elsa était inquiète, ce qui faisait neiger autour d'elle. Mais cela passa inaperçu en cette froide après-midi de décembre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du château. Elle étaient fermées, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la souveraine. Elsa les ouvrit brutalement et...

« SURPRISE ! »

Elle se figea.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La cour du château était pleine de monde. Les domestiques étaient tous là ainsi que Raiponce, la cousine des deux sœurs, et Eugène son mari. Elsa tourna la tête et vit Harold, le meilleur ami de Jack, avec les autres dragonniers. Son amie Mérida était présente également, un peu en retrait avec Olaf.  
Tout était décoré, les tables étaient couvertes de gâteaux et de chocolats de toutes les formes. Au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait une banderole qu'Elsa lut, sidérée.

« ''Bon anniversaire Elsa'' ? Mais quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Un rire général salua sa question. Jack posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

« Le 21 décembre, Snowflake. »

Elle regarda Anna.

« -Il n'y a aucun problème alors ?  
-Eh bien si...  
-Lequel ?  
-Tu reste plantée là au lieu de t'amuser ! »

Ils la poussèrent vers le groupe et lui servirent une part de gâteau. Anna lui expliqua qu'elle préparait tout depuis des semaines. Elsa s'étonna de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Tu es toujours en train de travailler ! »

Elle dut admettre que c'était vrai, et se promit de plus jamais refaire cette erreur.

« -Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement dit la vérité ?  
-Tu serais venue si je l'avais fait ? »

Elle réfléchit. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, sauf s'il s'agissait de remplir son devoir. Mais dans le cas présent...

« Non. »

Anna lui lança un regarda entendu et lui dit de se détendre.

* * *

Elsa contemplait la Lune depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était pleine et brillait intensément. La jeune femme porta la main à son cou et toucha le collier que Jack venait de lui offrir. C'était une simple chaîne avec, en pendentif, un flocon de neige accroché à un croissant de lune.

Elle sourit en repensant à cette folle journée. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Jack, dans son palais de glace. La matinée avait été relativement calme. Puis elle était revenue à Arendelle.  
Elle avait passé un très bon moment en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis.

Elle se tourna vers le lit et sourit en voyant Jack qui y dormait paisiblement. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle se dit qu'elle était entourée de fous.

Et le plus fou, c'était qu'elle adorait cela.


End file.
